


Плохой хороший человек

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Это то, что так нужно Реми сейчас: чтобы кто-то удержал и не дал перейти грань. Не дал усомниться не только в своих принципах и том, что правильно и нет, - во всей жизни.Или помог наконец эту грань перейти.
Relationships: Ignis Ex/Remi Puguna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Плохой хороший человек

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alikurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alikurai/gifts).



Реми Пугуна хороший человек. Он понимает, что хорошо, и совершенно точно - что плохо. Знает, как составлять отчеты, выбивать у городского департамента дополнительное финансирование и работать так, чтобы за него не приходилось краснеть начальству.  
Реми умеет говорить с начальством, улыбаться ему, смотреть, не сводя глаз - и сам не краснеть от странных, неуместных, бессовестно непорядочных мыслей. Он уверен: во всем должен быть порядок, иначе жизнь превратится в черт знает что. Допустил ошибку, нарушил правила - жди наказания. Все ясно и просто как дважды два, как корень квадратный из «пи». Реми всегда легко давалась математика. В ней мало эмоций. Не то что в его жизни последнее время.  
Когда преступник отправляется в тюрьму - это правильно. Когда туда отправляется твой друг - твой глупый, бестолковый, бесконечно отважный друг - это неправильно.  
Все сейчас неправильно.  
Спасать каждый день сотни жизней, быть собранным, вежливым, полезным – разумно. Не ставить под сомнение букву закона – разумно. Сидеть одному и трястись в темноте, посреди пустой комнаты отдыха в пожарке за полночь, когда твоя смена давно закончилась, а другие заняты делом – нет.  
Если кто-то застанет его здесь в таком состоянии, Реми сгорит со стыда, он никогда не простит себе этого – как не может простить Гало чудовищный проступок: нападение на Крэя Форсайта, боже, неужели такое вообще могло прийти кому-то в голову?  
…как не может простить себе то, что сам поставил под сомнение закон. Что ничего не сделал, чтобы освободить Гало. Преступника. Друга.  
Конечно же, худшие страхи сбываются, и самым худшим образом.  
Игнис застывает на пороге и молчит. Игнис не включает свет, но Реми и так может сказать, с каким выражением тот на него глядит.  
\- Капитан? Что вы здесь делаете? Вы смотрели на время? Вам же завтра рано вставать, встреча в мэрии! Я вас заменяю на полдня, забыли? И надо переформировать команды, пока у нас потеря…  
Что он несет.  
\- Пока в составе дыра.  
В голове у него дыра. Нет. В груди.  
\- Пока состав не полон.  
Игнис молчит. Игнис смотрит на него сквозь непроницаемо-черные стекла, еще один проклятый позер их проклятого отделения. Как будто мало им одной напасти. Господи, как там этот дурак в тюрьме? Так нельзя! Так нечестно!  
\- Да снимите вы свои очки, темно же! – рявкает Реми и тут же зажимает рот рукой, боясь выпустить на волю новые крики. Их слишком много внутри. Голова звенит.  
\- Я без них ничего не вижу, - спокойно говорит Игнис. - Не хочу носить обычные. Со школы боялся – засмеют. А потом привык.  
Реми чувствует, как крики глохнут внутри один за другим, трепыхаются, словно задыхающиеся рыбины, щекочут горло плавниками.  
\- Не думал, что вы чего-то можете бояться.  
\- Не думал, что ты не понимаешь очевидного: бояться - нормально. А с виду умный парень.  
Игнис усмехается углом рта, и Реми слепнет от этой мелькнувшей на мгновение незаслуженно ласковой улыбки, от собственной беспомощности. Меньше всего он хочет демонстрировать слабость Игнису. Меньше всего хочет убивать чужое время на такую ерунду, когда есть сотня куда более нужных вещей, на которые его стоит потратить.  
И на которые совершенно точно не стоит – но так хочется.  
Реми стаскивает собственные очки и закрывает лицо ладонью. Взгляд Игниса жжет, пробиваясь даже сквозь темные стекла. Может, капитан на самом деле Опаленный? Реми смешно от своей глупости, он тихо смеется, тревожа мертвых рыб в глотке, и вздрагивает, когда пальцев касается что-то холодное. Отнимает ладонь: Игнис протягивает запотевшую "Корону", крепко держа в другой руке еще одну бутылку.  
Крепко. Это то, что так нужно Реми сейчас: чтобы кто-то удержал и не дал перейти грань. Не дал усомниться не только в своих принципах и том, что правильно и нет, - во всей жизни.  
Или помог наконец эту грань перейти.  
\- Извините, капитан, - глухо отвечает он, стискивая ладони на коленях. – Я плохой подчиненный.  
Ему нужно, чтобы кто-то наконец ответил на терзающий его вопрос, который Реми боится сам себе задать.  
\- Плохой человек, – выговаривает он с трудом.  
В горле пересохло, оно забито тиной и чешуей, но Реми продолжает игнорировать пиво. Нарушение субординации. Он не может себе этого позволить.  
Игнис ставит бутылку на стол, отпивает из своей и садится рядом. Близко. Очень близко. Закидывает руку на спинку дивана, щекотно задевая большим пальцем шею.  
\- Ты хороший человек, - говорит он, и Реми мотает головой. – Ты ставишь под вопрос мою компетентность как начальника?  
\- Нет. Разумеется, нет. Я просто…  
\- Ты отлично справляешься со своей работой - и с чужой, кстати, тоже. Тебе хватает смелости отвечать за свои и чужие ошибки. Ты всегда честен.  
\- Нет, - говорит Реми тихо. По бутылке сбегают капли, расплываясь на столе влажным пятном. - Это Гало такой. Смелый, искренний, готов пойти войной на весь мир, если увидит какую несправедливость. Как он говорит? Самый пламенный в мире пожарный. Это все не я. Я…  
\- Ничуть не хуже. Храбрости не обязательно быть громкой.  
\- Гало ничего не боится.  
\- И зря.  
\- Да уж. - Реми фыркает с невеселым смешком.  
\- Ты смелый. Со всеми своими слабостями и страхами. Неужели не понимаешь? Именно они делают тебя таким. Пока ты недоволен собой, миром, пока тебе не все равно - ты настоящий. Думаешь, я стал бы держать на этой работе человека, который смотрит на жизнь иначе? Думаешь, я не замечу, насколько человек «пламенный», даже если он скрывает это ото всех? От себя самого? Ты нужен в пожарном управлении. Ты нужен нам. Мне. Ты хороший человек, Реми.  
Горячая ладонь легко гладит шею и соскальзывает на плечо. Игнис делает еще один долгий глоток и добавляет после еще более долгой паузы:  
\- Хороший мальчик.  
Реми вздрагивает всем телом.  
Это неправильно. Неразумно. Это нарушение субординации, дисциплины, черт знает чего еще.  
Это, в конце концов, совершенно бессовестно – говорить такие вещи и не краснеть. Наверное, у Игниса действительно очень хорошие очки, раз он смог разглядеть то, что так мучительно долго пытается скрыть Реми при каждом разговоре. Наверное, стоит попросить контакты этой чудо-оптики. Если бы Реми заказал свои очки там, то разглядел бы много важного куда раньше.  
Реми тянется к бутылке, отпивает прохладную горечь и приникает губами к прохладному горькому рту.  
Он не хороший. Он совершенно точно не хороший. Он до смерти боится – но ему больше не страшно.  
Игнис отвечает на поцелуй – и это тот ответ, который Реми так мучительно искал все эти дни. Возможно, намного дольше.


End file.
